1. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,371, a beverage belt is disclosed which is adapted to be worn by a person, with the belt including a housing formed of an insulating material. The housing defines a plurality of spaced beverage-containing compartments, each adapted to be closed by an insulative lid. Each of the beverage-containing compartments is generally cylindrical in configuration. The belt of this structure is not removable from the insulative material or the beverage compartments, but is secured in a fixed fashion to the insulating material.
U.S. Pat. No. DES.-273,247 depicts an insulated cylindrical holder for a beverage can, with a clasp or clip secured to one side of the insulated cylindrical holder to permit the holder to be clipped to the belt. A lid is hingedly connected to the base or bottom part of the cylindrical holder and can be pivoted between an open and a closed position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,245, a collapsible, insulated beverage container is illustrated and described. The beverage container comprises an insulated jacket for receiving a cylindrical container and a longitudinal gripping strap which is secured to one side of the jacket and extends along the entire height of the outer surface of the jacket. This facilitates gripping by the user of both the insulated jacket and the container held therein. The jacket utilized in this device is formed of inner and outer water resistant fabric layers within which is disposed insulative material. The whole is quilted together. The jacket preferably has a cylindrical configuration.